


Soak

by JujYFru1T



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [2]
Category: IAMX (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, how embarrassing..., inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: Giving in to long-present tension.
Relationships: Chris Corner/Imogen Heap
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749751
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Of the handful of RPF ships I have, this is the biggest and probably the most tin-hat...ish. I could say more but, heLLO just look at the series this is part of. Also go watch My Secret Friend by IAMX plz and ty.

I’d just put my head back, intending to relax for a few minutes, when Chris walked in.

“Ah, fuck, sorry,” he exclaimed, turning round immediately. “Door was open.”

There were still suds, so I was somewhat covered. I watched him, slightly hunched, making no move to leave. Words were forming in the back of my head, not ready to emerge. “It’s all right,” I said softly. “I should have closed it. You can turn round.”

Unbelievably, he did. Met my eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Sitting up, enough to suggest, I said, “The last time I was in a tub…”

“You were in men’s clothes. And underwater.” But he half-smiled.

Finally, I said what I really wanted to. “Won’t you join me?”

He was looking everywhere but at me. “I’ve already bathed.”

“And?” I sat up fully, my hand resting on the edge of the tub.

He laughed hoarsely. “And, Imogen, the difference between then and now is that _you’re not wearing anything_ and I shouldn’t even be here.”

He looked away. I watched his jaw working. And then he stepped closer, and his hand landed not too far from mine.

Gently, I covered his fingers with my own. His head turned to me; something unreadable was in his eyes.

“Please,” I said softly. He held my gaze for a long moment, then stood up and removed his shirt.

Abruptly shy, cheeks flaming, I stared resolutely at the water, listening to clothes hitting the floor. The water shifted as he stepped in and slid down beside me.

“There isn’t much room here,” he mumbled. His left side pressed up warmly against my right.

Finally I looked at him. He was looking at me.

“I don’t mind.”

Then he was on top of me, his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

“Imogen,” he whispered. “I…”

“I know.”

He kissed me, tentatively. I put my arms around his back, pulled him against me and kissed him back. Then he pulled away, and his lips were on my neck, my throat. I felt him, hard against me. I reached down between us and took him in my hand.

He gasped, grazed my collarbone with his teeth. “W-Wait—“

I didn’t stop. My heart was racing painfully in my chest as he melted into me. He was making little noises, mixed in with “Don’t” and “Please.” I closed my eyes and moved my hand faster.

“Ah, I-Imogen— _god._ ” His chest moved hard against mine, in and out. His breath came in short, shallow gasps, hot against my neck. “Pleasepleaseplease, god… oh, _f-fuck--_ aah…!”

He shuddered, and his hips jerked against me, a desperate sound spilling from his throat and into my ears like honey as he clung to me. Then he was still, save for the rise and fall of his back.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, my breath catching as his beauty struck me for the hundredth time.

“ _Imogen,_ ” he breathed. “I want—I want to do something for you, I want--” His hand slid down my stomach with a butterfly’s touch. I stopped it. His raised his head from my shoulder to look at me.

“Not yet.” My voice was thick.

“But…”

“Just stay with me. Please?”

He laid his head back down, caressing my skin with his lips. “Okay.” His eyes met mine from where he lay, and the adoration in them was so naked it made my heart ache. “Later?” he whispered, bringing a hand up to touch my cheek. “I… I really want to…”

“Later,” I said softly, laying my hand over his, and he smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you._ So much...”

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Soon the water would cool, but Chris’s body heat was warmth aplenty for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
